


Stay Sane Inside Insanity

by emeraldsword



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on...but not, perhaps, how everyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Sane Inside Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd./ Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

"I said, 'Hey, listen to me, stay sane inside insanity' [but he locked the door and threw away the key.]"

 

After the house returned to Transsexual Transylvania, Janet refused to speak of what had happened.

"The most important thing now is our marriage," she said when Brad tried to raise the subject.

She wore white, because it was what everyone expected, and their wedding night compared unfavourably with Brad's night with Frank 'n' Furter.

Their sex life settled to once a week in the missionary position. Brad got his promotion and Janet her baby, and when Brad began an affair with a work colleague no one was surprised. Janet seemed pleased that the affair was with a man rather than a woman and their sex life improved to twice a week and expanded to include the cowgirl position.

Janet had another baby and Brad moved his lover in as a lodger. When, after a few months, he joined them in their marital bed, Brad felt a sense of completeness he hadn't felt since Frank's swimming pool.

Janet had another baby (of doubtful paternity) and the three of them lived happily together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
